Key of Souls
by Tsuki Lieurance Eriun
Summary: Tudo parecia normal em Death City, até que seres estranhos e duas armas muito diferentes aparecem.  História melhor que a droga do summary   KidxOC, e talvez um pouco de MakaxSoul
1. Capítulo I: Keyblade

**Capítulo I - Keyblade**

Pouco tempo depois do por-do-sol, a chuva caia fraca, mas suficiente para fazer algumas poças pela rua. O reflexo das poucas e insuficientes luzes na rua era destruído pelas passadas rápidas de Gabriele e suas duas melhores amigas, Isa e Amanda. Mais atrás, era possível ouvir os passos brutos de alguém. Mas não alguém comum: Era um humano cuja alma já tinha se transformado em um ovo de Kishin. Seus dedos das mãos haviam se transformado em afiadas lâminas, e seus olhos eram amarelos.

Continuaram correndo o máximo que podiam, até que acabaram em um beco sem saída. Pararam, encurraladas, ofegando. Isa e Amanda, irmãs gêmeas, se abraçaram, ambas gritando, na esperança de alguém ouvir. Gabriele nem se virou. A franja de seus cabelos negros tapava seus olhos marejados. Fechou-os, fazendo duas lágrimas escorrerem sobre sua face.

Dizem que, quando se está perto da morte, toda sua vida passa em frente aos seus olhos. Gabriele lembrava de cada dia naquela terrível infância, sozinha nas ruas. E de quando, aos onze anos, encontrara as gêmeas. Elas eram igualmente órfãs, e dois anos mais novas, as únicas que foram salvas de uma cidade bem distante chamada... Como era mesmo o nome? Ah, sim, Traverse Town. Elas sonhavam em se tornarem shokunins para um dia voltarem e salvarem a cidade. Agora, cinco anos depois, isso parecia ser impossível... Foi quando ela ouviu.

-Parece que mais alguém quer entrar na nossa contagem, certo, Maka?

Gabriele abriu os olhos e direcionou o olhar para cima, assim como as gêmeas. Acima de um dos prédios, estavam dois alunos da Shibusen. Mal puderam reparar no garoto, pois este logo se transformou em uma foice, habilmente manuseada pela parceira. Ela rapidamente desceu e se pois em frente ao trio.

-Todas as almas que se desviam do caminho humano devem ser recolhidas. - disse Maka – Por isso, nós tomaremos sua alma!

Assim que começou a luta, Maka tratou de lançá-lo para longe do beco. A luta foi rápida, poucos golpes e a equipe conseguiu cortá-lo ao meio. Mas, assim que o corpo começou a se desfazer, veio a surpresa. Em vez de aparecer uma alma, apareceu um coração, igualmente vermelho. Este logo se transformou em um ser de forma parecida com a do anterior, mas totalmente negro, com os brilhantes olhos amarelos se destacando. Olhou para trás e focou nas três garotas. O pouco de alegria que havia em Isa e Amanda dissolveu.

-H-heart... - Isa balbuciou

-Heartless... - completou a irmã, engolindo em seco

Parecia um pesadelo sendo revivido. Ambas lembravam daqueles seres de olhos amarelos tomando sua cidade. O medo tomara conta das duas, enquanto começavam a tremer e a chorar desesperadamente. Começaram a se lembrar de todas aquelas histórias sobre as diversas pessoas que tinham sido escolhidas para serem portadores da única arma que tinham real efeito sobre aquelas criaturas. Keyblade... Essa palavra começou a ressoar em suas mentes, e parecia que as enchia de esperança novamente. Enquanto isso, o heartless se desvencilhou de Maka facilmente, devido a foice mal fazer danos de fato prejudiciais. Avançou em direção ao trio. As gêmeas respiraram fundo e soltaram-se. Os olhos esverdeados de ambas não refletiam mais medo, ou desespero. Refletiam coragem, determinação e esperança. Começaram a brilhar em um tom de verde azulado, logo se transmutando em duas keyblades, que pararam um pouco a frente de Gabriele. Ela pegou-as por impulso, e sentiu uma energia renovadora tomar conta de si.

Em sua mão esquerda estava Isa, no formato de uma keyblade prata com uma estrela na ponta, sendo essa estrela e o cabo branco-perolados. Amanda, por sua vez, se transformou em uma keyblade que parecia ser de cristal, na cor azul clara. Ambas keychains tinham formato de uma alma, cada qual com a cor idêntica às respectivas keyblades.

O heartless ainda hesitou um pouco quando viu as keyblades, tempo suficiente para Gabriele se colocar em posição de guarda. Assim que ele recomeçou a avançar, a equipe fez o mesmo. Enquanto isso, Maka e Soul foram cercados por dezenas de Shadows. Como eram heartless pequenos e fracos, conseguiram destruí-los mesmo com Soul. O heartless principal tentava arranhar Gabriele com suas lâminas negras, que sempre eram paradas por uma das keyblades. Em uma dessas defesas, Gabriele conseguiu abrir a guarda do ser negro. Com isso, pulou e acertou os dois pés no tórax dele tão forte que o arremessou longe. Ela saiu do beco e, chegando aonde ele havia caído, cravou Amanda no meio de seu peito, fazendo-o sumir em uma fumaça negra. Olhou para o lado. A rua estava infestada de heartless, e Maka e Soul não conseguiam lidar com todos. Levantou a mão esquerda enquanto pronunciava a primeira palavra que veio a cabeça:

-Holy!

Assim que acabou de dizer isso, uma coluna de luz branca apareceu, e ia destruindo cada um dos Shadows conforme aumentava. No fim, quando o último ser foi destruído, Gabriele já estava esgotada. Caiu no chão, desmaiada, enquanto as gêmeas voltavam a sua forma humana e se ajoelhavam ao lado dela.

-Gabi! Gabi! - gritava Isa, sacudindo a garota – Acho que ela desmaiou...

-Isa... - começou Amanda, pausando um pouco antes de continuar – O que foi isso tudo?

Ela olhou nas orbes verde-escuras da irmã. Geralmente tinha as respostas, mas agora não era um desses momentos. Ela suspirou ao que respondia:

-Eu também queria saber...

Maka e Soul acompanhavam ao longe, ainda estáticos. Tudo era muito novo até para eles, alunos experientes da Shibusen. A shokunin ainda estava mais surpresa, porque conseguiu ver as almas das três. Separadas, são almas humanas normais. Mas, quando formaram uma equipe, o poder se tornou extremamente grande.

-Hey, Maka... - disse ele, esperando que sua parceira estivesse com o olhar nele para continuar – O que fazemos agora?

-... - ela ainda demorou um pouco para responder – Acho que... O certo é reportar a situação para o Shinigami-sama e levá-las para Shibusen.

Maka chegou mais perto de uma janela e, depois de embaçá-la, escreveu 42-42-564, contatando o Shinigami-sama, enquanto Soul foi caminhando para mais perto das jovens. Logo a imagem de Shinigami-sama apareceu no vidro.

-Dessa vez vocês demoraram, enh? - falou com aquela voz engraçada – Então, sucesso?

-Não exatamente... - respondeu ela – Acho que ganhamos novas alunas.

-Como? - indagou Shinigami

-Quando chegarmos aí explicamos. - rebateu Maka, se despedindo e indo em direção ao grupo

Soul já havia colocado Gabriele em suas costas. Por sorte, Gabriele era bem magra e, mesmo sendo um ano mais velha que ele, não foi tão dificil carregá-la até a Shibusen, que se encontrava a poucas ruas dali. O caminho inteiro foi percorrido em silêncio, sem nenhuma palavra de ambos os grupos. Quando chegaram a Shibusen, Gabriele começou a acordar, logo sendo solta por Soul. Ainda um pouco zonza, apoiou-se em Maka, que estava logo ao lado.

-Onde eu estou?... - indagou ela, com a cabeça estalando de dor

Olhou para frente, a vista ainda estabilizando, e viu as gêmeas olhando para ela com ar de preocupação. Logo viu a construção monumental atrás. Embora tivesse reparado nela poucas vezes, reconheceu-a no ato. Shibusen. Direcionou o olhar para seu lado. Quando viu Maka, lemvrou-se de tudo.

-Está tudo bem? - perguntou Maka

-Ah, acho que sim... - respondeu Gabriele, se desvencilhando do apoio

Nesse momento Shinigami-sama chegou. Reconheceu as gêmeas assim que as olhou.

-Parece que foi bom Stein ter salvo vocês, não é? - falou ele, depois direcionando o olhar para Gabriele – E você é Gabriele, a garota que se responsabilizou por elas, certo?

As três concordaram com a cabeça. Shinigami-sama logo chamou os cinco para dentro, pois a chuva ainda insistia em cair. Maka e Soul se despediram, dizendo que estavam voltando para casa. Shinigami-sama as conduziu até a Death Room, onde poderiam conversar melhor.

-Então? - disse Shinigami-sama – Quem vai começar o relato?


	2. Capítulo II: Vitral

_**N/A: **Oie a todos que estão lendo ^^ Primeiro queria agradecer por estar gastando seu tempo lendo a minha fic xDD Essa nota vai ser curta, é só pra informar um detalhe que esqueci de mencionar no prefácio: Nessa fic, os mundos não são exatamente mundos, e sim cidades. E, quando a fala de um personagem estiver em itálico, significa que o mesmo está em seu formato arma. Avisados, apreciem a leitura e obrigada de novo ^^_

**Capítulo II – Vitral**

As três trocaram olhares, como que tentando entender o que aconteceu para conseguirem falar. Após alguns segundos, Gabriele começou a contar do que se lembrava, sendo interrompida quando falou sobre o surgimento do ser negro.

-Ele era um heartless, certo, Shinigami-sama? - perguntou Isa

-Hum... De acordo com o relato de sua amiga, tenho quase certeza que sim. – respondeu ele

-Então, isso significa que essa cidade será destruída também? - perguntou Amanda, em um tom triste e cabeça baixa, se lembrando de sua cidade

-Claro que não. - disse ele, fazendo-a se animar um pouco – Afinal, vocês o derrotaram.

As gêmeas sorriram. Enfim, seu sonho seria realizado. Livrariam sua cidade daqueles temidos seres e, quem sabe, voltariam a morar lá.

-Então, - começou Shinigami-sama – podem me explicar como fizeram isso?

Ambas se entreolharam. Não tinham a mínima ideia. Só se lembravam de, em um momento, estarem encurraladas e desesperadas e, no outro, se transformarem em keyblades. Tentaram se lembrar do que aconteceu, do que sentiram entre um momento e outro. Medo. Desespero. Revolta. E bem no fundo, esperança. Esperança de que sairiam de lá bem. Esperança de que , mesmo não conseguindo salvar sua cidade, protegeriam essa. E, como uma luz na escuridão, esse sentimento rapidamente se espalhou e destruiu os outros, fazendo novos aparecerem. Determinação. Coragem. Vontade de viver, lutar, proteger. Quando se lembraram disso, seus corpos começaram a brilhar e logo estavam transmutados em seu estado keyblade. Gabriele prontamente segurou-as, ainda bem confusa. Mal acreditara na sua memória, mas agora que viu elas de novo assim, fora obrigada a acreditar.

-Agora entendo. - a voz do Shinigami tirou-a de seu devaneio – A profecia parece de fato estar certa.

-Profecia?... - indagou a keyblader – O que dizia essa profecia?

-Uma profecia achada em um antigo livro já falava do surgimento dos heartless. - contou o Shinigami – E também falava que quando estes aparecessem, duas novas armas especiais surgiriam em Death City.

-Especiais como? - rebateu a garota

-Essas armas não foram feitas para coletar almas transformadas em ovo de Kishin como as outras. - prosseguiu ele – Sua missão é de derrotar os heartless. Eu poderia continuar mas acho que vocês precisam de um descanso por hoje, não?

As gêmeas retornaram a seu estado humano assentindo com a cabeça. Gabriele soltou um suspiro cansado, aderindo a opinião de ambas. O Shinigami comentou que talvez fosse melhor elas passarem a noite na Shibusen, pois estavam despreparadas para um possível confronto, e levou-as até um corredor onde se encontravam diversos quartos. Gabriele entrou no primeiro a esquerda enquanto as gêmeas entraram no segundo.

O quarto de Gabriele era espaçoso, como tudo aliás naquela escola, de um tom bem claro de azul. Tinha uma pequena comoda logo ao lado da cama, que se encontrava no centro. Ao lado, uma porta branca levava a um banheiro de mesma cor. Gabriele entrou nele e tomou um demorado banho. Quando saiu, reparou que alguém havia deixado roupas em cima da cama. Vestiu-as. Uma blusa preta, que era coberta pela jaqueta roxa, da mesma cor que a calça. Jogou-se na cama, esgotada. Não demorou muito para apagar.

Quando notou, se encontrava num belo vitral. Mostrava a sua imagem, ao lado da shokunin que conhecera no dia anterior, e de um garoto que vestia roupas predominantemente pretas, como o seu cabelo, à exceção de três listras brancas no lado esquerdo. Ela ainda se perguntava o porquê daquele sonho quando ouviu

'_Gabi..._'

Ela automaticamente se pos em estado de alerta. A voz era feminina e estranhamente familiar, até porque só as gêmeas a chamavam pelo apelido. Mas não era de nenhuma delas.

'_Eu preciso que me escute_'

-Quem é você? - ela ousou perguntar, o medo transparecendo na voz

'_Isso não importa agora._' A voz soava doce e suave, deixando Gabriele mais calma '_Eu sei que está bem confusa, mas eu queria lhe dizer algo..._'

Se pudesse, Gabriele teria fugido. Pensando bem, talvez não. Algo naquela voz era familiar e aconchegante, como nunca sentira.

'_Sei que está com medo. Sei que acha que foi por puro acaso que as gêmeas se transformaram em keyblades na sua frente, fazendo você ser a shokunin._' Gabriele engoliu em seco. Quem quer que fosse, acertara todos seus pensamentos. '_Mas, Gabi..._

-Não me chame assim! - gritou a garota, interrompendo – Eu nem sei quem você é...

'_Sim, você sabe._' Isso foi o suficiente para ela se perder totalmente '_Mas isso não importa. E se você prefere, irei chamá-la pelo seu nome. Gabriele, Isa e Amanda têm almas cheias de luz, e isso lhes concedeu o dom de ser uma keyblade. E, se as almas delas entram em ressônancia com a sua, isso significa que você também tem mais força do que pensa._' A voz ainda parou um pouco para ver se Gabriele falava algo, mas ela continuou calada. Pouco depois, continuou '_Grave bem essas pessoas desse vitral. Tudo é melhor quando se tem amigos, Gabriele. Se confiar neles e em você mesma, nada te derrotará._'

Ela baixou o olhar para o vitral novamente. A garota ela reconhecia,mas quem seria aquele garoto? Olhou para frente. Aquela visão daquele espaço negro lhe dava a impressão de estar perdida. Isso lhe afligia. Realmente, tudo é mais fácil quando se tem amigos. Queria que as gêmeas estivessem ali. Caiu de joelhos, a insegurança tomando conta dela.

-Como você pode dizer isso? - Gabriele indagou, em meio a soluços baixos – Eu sou só uma garota que finge ser forte... - ela pausou enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto – Nem mesmo meus pais me quiseram...

'_Por favor, não diga isso, Gabi._' A voz deixou escapar um tom de tristeza '_E, por favor, confie em mim. Sei o que digo, e você é mais forte que parece ou acha. Não se esqueça disso, ok?_'

Gabriele acordou pouco depois da última frase. Se lembrava de cada pedaço daquele sonho, e ainda podia sentir a pele de seu rosto úmida. Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo. Já estava de manhã. Decidiu não ficar muito tempo pensando. Levantou-se, calçou suas botas pretas com detalhes metálicos e saiu do quarto. Assim que saiu, viu que a equipe que a ajudara no dia anterior estava do outro lado do corredor. A garota, que estava sem o seu sobretudo, caminhou até Gabriele, estendendo a mão.

-Nem fomos apresentadas, certo? - falou ela – Eu sou Maka, e esse é meu parceiro Soul.

-Gabriele – ela disse enquanto apertava a mão da shokunin – Acho que devo agradecer vocês por terem salv...

-Que isso. - interrompeu Maka – No fim, vocês é que nos salvaram.

Isa e Amanda sairam do quarto pouco depois de Maka terminar de falar. Isa vestia uma blusa laranja com mangas que iam até o pulso, um colete vermelho e bermudas jeans. Amanda usava o mesmo tipo de roupa, mas a blusa era verde e o colete azul-claro. Os cabelos curtos, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, estavam soltos, os de Isa num tom mais claro que a blusa e os de Amanda num tom mais claro que o do colete. Elas deram bom dia ao grupo e se apresentaram a Maka e Soul.

-Então, vamos para a aula? - perguntou Maka

As três assentiram e seguiram ambos pelos diversos corredores. Pouco antes de chegarem a sala, Spirit chamou o grupo e avisou-os de que o Shinigami estava chamando, não sem antes fazer uma das clássicas cenas que faziam Maka ter ódio mortal dele. Tomaram a direção da Death Room, Spirit inconsciente depois de um Maka Chop. Quando chegaram, viram o Shinigami olhando para o espelho, que não mostrava o reflexo da sala, e sim, no que puderam ver, algum lugar cheio de heartless.

-Mandou nos chamar, Shinigami-sama? - indagou Maka, fazendo ele se virar e sumir a imagem do espelho

-Ah, sim. - disse ele – Kid-kun parece estar precisando de ajuda.

-Como assim? - perguntou a shokunin

-O que parecia ser um ovo de Kishin se transformou numa invasão de heartless em Twilight Town. - o Shinigami informou – Mandei Kid-kun para lá, mas agora vejo que na verdade a missão é delas.

Gabriele sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. As gêmeas tinham se animado com a notícia, mas ela não. Tentou repelir aquela conhecida sensação de insegurança.

-Então, por que nos chamou? - indagou Soul

-Vocês sabem o caminho até a estação onde passa o trem que leva a essa cidade. - disse o Shinigami – Além do mais, elas podem precisar de ajuda.

-Sem problemas, Shinigami. - disse Maka num tom decidido – Já estamos indo!

Caminharam rápido até a saída da escola. Soul ainda deixou escapar

-Se não fossemos cinco, chegaríamos bem mais rápido com a minha moto.

As gêmeas se entreolharam, sentindo um calafrio.

-Você disse... moto? - um sorriso malicioso se viu no rosto de Gabriele quando ela disse isso

Pouco depois se separaram, cada equipe indo em direção a sua casa. Assim que chegaram, Gabriele logo abriu a porta da garagem. Lá estava a sua moto prata, com alguns detalhes em violeta. As gêmeas ainda relutaram um pouco, pois sabiam que ela iria apostar uma corrida com Soul, mas nada a convenceu. Por fim, acabaram as três indo em direção a saída norte da cidade, o ponto de encontro das equipes. Lá estavam Maka e Soul, em cima da moto deles. Soul se limitou a orientá-las do caminho e logo estavam a máxima velocidade, apostando corrida. A equipe de Gabriele chegou primeiro, o que deixou ela com um sorriso no rosto e as gêmeas totalmente zonzas. Não muito depois a outra equipe chegou, Maka também completamente zonza. Assim que chegaram, Gabriele perguntou

-Deixa eu ver se entendi: Nós vamos ter que esperar até um trem chegar para irmos para Twilight Town?

-É, acho que sim... - respondeu Maka

-Sem chance. - cortou Gabriele

Em questão de segundos, a garota tinha conduzido sua moto até estar em cima das linhas do trem, seguindo na direção de Twilight Town. Maka e Soul a olharam surpresos, e Soul logo abriu um sorriso.

-É, essa garota sabe ser cool. - comentou ele, pouco antes de fazer a mesma coisa

Kid não se encontrava numa boa situação. Já estava cansado, e aqueles seres continuavam surgindo. Ele se encontrava a frente da estação, um lugar realmente péssimo para se estar, totalmente aberto e sem nenhum lugar para se esconder. Ele continuava atirando, mas sentia que já não estava 100%.

-Espero que meu pai tenha chamado alguma ajuda. - comentou ele, atirando em mais um grupo de shadows

-_Hey, Kid-kun, ouviu isso?_ - perguntou Patty

Barulho de moto. Até já sabia. Soul fazia questão de avisar quando chegava com a moto. Olhou na direção da porta da estação, assim como os heartless. Mas viu quem não esperava. Uma garota, de cabelos negros como os seus e olhos violeta. Nas mãos, carregava o que parecia ser duas chaves, que formariam uma bela simetria se não fosse pelas cores.

Quando Gabriele entrou no campo de visão dos heartless, eles automaticamente foram na direção dela. Ela ainda pensou em sair correndo dali, mas permaneceu. Sentia a coragem e determinação de Isa e Amanda. Não as decepcionaria. E ainda havia aquele sonho... Assim que os heartless chegaram perto o suficiente, ela começou a destruí-los. Logo Maka e Soul entraram na briga, dando suporte a equipe. Pouco depois o último heartless foi destruído. Liz e Patty já tinham voltado a sua forma humana, e estavam logo ao lado de Kid. Maka e Soul foram logo falar com eles, enquanto a outra equipe estava mais ao longe. Gabriele ainda não acreditava em seus olhos. Olhou o garoto de cima a baixo. Era ele. O mesmo que havia visto no vitral em seus sonhos. Mas... Isso era motivo para seu coração bater tão acelerado?


	3. Capítulo III: Amigos, colegas, rivais

**Capítulo III – Amigos, colegas, rivais**

-Bom, acho que devemos um obrigado. - falou Kid

-Não agradeça a nós. - replicou Maka – Deixa eu te apresentar nossas novas companheiras de classe.

A shokunin chamou o trio para mais perto. Isso fez Gabriele despertar de seus pensamentos. As gêmeas ficaram mais atrás, sorrindo timidamente.

-Esses são Kid, Lizz e Patty. - apresentou Maka, logo depois se virando para eles – Essas são Gabriele, Isa e Amanda.

-Prazer. - disse Gabriele, estendendo a mão

O jovem shinigami apertou a mão da garota, ambos sorrindo. Ele sentiu algo diferente, e realmente gostoso, que o impedia de falar. Soltou a mão dela e desviou o olhar quando se sentiu ruborizar. Cumprimentou as gêmeas, não sem deixar escapar um comentário sobre a simetria. Lizz e Patty fizeram o mesmo, todos sentindo um bom astral se instalando. Parecia que uma ressônancia em cadeia seria fácil.

-É melhor avisar o Shinigami-sama. - comentou Maka

-Ah, sim. Licensa, por favor. - pediu Kid, fazendo com que abrissem um espaço a sua frente

Logo ele fez um sinal com as mãos, fazendo com que a imagem do Shinigami aparecesse.

-Como ele... - murmurou Gabriele

-Ele é filho do Shinigami-sama. - respondeu Maka, que estava ao seu lado

-Shinigamis podem ser shokunins? - indagou Isa

-De fato, o normal é os shokunins transformarem as armas em Death Scythes para então os shinigamis manusearem-nas. - começou Maka

-Mas Kid preferiu ser um shokunin e montar sua própria arma. - completou Soul

-E por que duas? - perguntou Amanda

-Simetria. - disseram ambos em unissono

-Então, parece que todos estão bem. - a voz do Shinigami fez-se ouvir

-Graças a eles. - disse Kid

-Acho que já conheceram a nova equipe. - falou Shinigami

Kid assentiu, olhando de relance para Gabriele

-Então, deêm uma volta na cidade para garantir que nenhum heartless sobrou e voltem. Stein-kun está realmente chateado de vocês ainda não terem chegado na aula. - concluiu Shinigami

Ele desligou pouco antes de Lizz falar

-Heartless?

-Aqueles seres que estavam aqui são conhecidos como heartless. - explicou Isa

-E o que exatamente são heartless? - indagou Kid

-São corações de pessoas que se perderam para a escuridão. - respondeu Isa – São praticamente como almas transformadas em ovo de kishin.

-Então, acho melhor irmos andando. - comentou Maka – A cidade não é muito grande, mas também não é tão pequena.

-Talvez fosse melhor se nos dividissemos. - sugeriu Gabriele

Ao que todos assentiram, cada equipe foi para um lado. Gabriele e as gêmeas foram para a outra parte da cidade; Kid, Lizz e Patty seguiram pelos túneis subterrâneos; enquanto Maka e Soul ficaram com o centro da cidade.

À exceção de poucos lugares, a cidade estava limpa. A primeira equipe estava na colina, as gêmeas apoiadas na cerca de madeira, admirando a belíssima vista. Gabriele também admirava a vista, mas mais de longe. Estava vagando em seus pensamentos. De um dia pro outro toda sua vida tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo e, por mais que fossem boas as mudanças, era tudo muito confuso. E aquele sonho ainda martelava em sua cabeça.

-Parece que não fomos os únicos a acabar.

As três se viraram para trás quando ouviram a voz de Lizz. Ela, Kid e Patty acabavam de chegar.

-Uoooooooouuuuu, que vista linda! - exclamou Patty, se debruçando na cerca

Lizz seguiu a irmã, enquanto Kid parou ao lado de Gabriele.

-Está tudo bem? - indagou ele

-Ahn? - ela sacudiu a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos – Desculpa, o que disse?

-Está tudo bem? - o tom saiu mais de preocupação do que de pergunta

-Ah, sim, está. - ela respondeu – Só um pouco de cansaço...

Lizz olhou para trás e viu ambos conversando. Poucos instantes e já estavam sorrindo. Conhecendo Kid há tanto tempo, notava um brilho diferente no olhar dele. Ela sorriu e continuou a olhar para o pôr-do-sol.

Maka e Soul não tardaram a chegar. Foram caminhando até onde tinham deixado as motos e seguiram de volta para Death City, cada qual em sua moto e Kid em seu skate. Chegaram na Shibusen e foram direto para a sala de aula, que já havia começado há quase uma hora. Assim que pararam na porta, toda a classe olhou na direção deles.

-Quem ousa chamar mais atenção que o grande deus? - esbravejou Black Star

-Black Star, acalme-se... - pediu Tsubaki

-Ah, fico feliz que tenham conseguido chegar a tempo. - disse Stein – Shinigami-sama avisou que iam se atrasar. Sentem-se, por favor. - ele fez uma pausa antes de se virar para a turma e continuar – Como já havia dito antes, temos novas alunas. Essas são Gabriele, Isa e Amanda. - virou-se para as garotas – Querem se apresentar?

Elas negaram com a cabeça. Foram se sentar, ficando Gabriele entre as gêmeas e Amanda ao lado de Maka. Kid, Liz e Patty se encontravam nas cadeiras imediatamente abaixo. A aula prosseguiu normalmente, uma ou outra informação de fato importantes, algumas dissecações, etc. Quando a aula acabou, o grupo foi caminhando até a frente da escola. Lá chegando, ouviram uma voz bem conhecida, pelo menos para a maioria.

-YAHOO! EU SOU BLACK STAR, AQUELE QUE VAI SUPERAR DEUS!

Olharam para a direção da voz e logo acharam ele exatamente no mesmo lugar de quando desafiou Kid pela primeira vez. Ele continuou com o seu discurso, enquanto Gabriele perguntava

-Quem é esse?

-É o Black Star. - suspirou Maka – Ele tem essa mania de querer aparecer acima de tudo...

-E aposto que ele vai desafiar vocês. - falou Soul

-É o que? - indagou a equipe, em unissono

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, o lugar onde Black Star estava quebrou, fazendo despencar e quebrando a simetria da Shibusen.

-Lá vamos nós de novo... - comentou Lizz, fazendo Patty rir

-Como você pode quebrar a perfeita simetria da Shibusen? - vociferou Kid

Ele estava a pnto de pedir que Lizz e Patty se transformassem, mas Gabriele entrou na sua frente.

-Sai, Kid. - disse ela – Pelo visto, essa luta é minha.

Kid ficou sem ação. Por fim, assentiu com a cabeça. Black Star, ouvindo isso, abriu um sorriso.

-Parece que alguém não tem medo da minha divindade. - disse ele, em tom de desafio

-E não tenho mesmo. - rebateu ela, o violeta de seus olhos refletindo total determinação – Pra mim, você é só um moleque querendo chamar a atenção para um poder que não tem.

Isso fez o sangue de Black Star ferver. Quem era ela que ousara chamar mais atenção e ainda por cima o desafiava menosprezando-o daquele jeito? Ele cerrou os punhos e seu olhar passou para raiva.

-Gabi, acho que não precisava ser tã... - murmurou Amanda, sendo interrompida por ela

-E vocês? Estão comigo ou não?

As gêmeas engoliram em seco. Aquele olhar dizia que nada a faria parar enquanto não tivesse vencido, com ou sem ajuda. Sabiam que poderia ser perigoso deixá-la sozinha, então, embora relutantes, transformaram-se em keyblades. Tsubaki chegou nessa hora. Black Star tinha sumido desde o fim da aula e ela estava procurando ele, quando deduziu que desafiaria as alunas novas na frente do colégio.

-Black Star! - chamou Tsubaki

-Fique longe disso, Tsubaki – ele respondeu rispidamente – Isso aqui é pessoal.

Tsubaki ficou perplexa. Olhou para ele. Estava completamente diferente de quando é uma simples disputa. O que acontecera? A parceira nem notou Maka e os demais indo para onde ela estava.

-O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou

A shokunin contou sobre o diálogo ocorrido a pouco, e Tsubaki sentiu seu coração apertar. Conhecia Black Star muito bem, melhor que qualquer um. Se ele sempre se dizia o mais forte, era porque queria se esquecer que não tinha tanto poder assim. Gabriele tinha mostrado a todos esse medo interior, o seu ponto fraco.

Ambos continuaram se encarando por alguns segundos, a respiração quase que suspensa. Black Star foi o primeiro a avançar, com uma série de socos e alguns chutes, que Gabriele desviava, não sem certa dificuldade. Por vezes, ela conseguia uma brecha para atacar, mas não suficientemente boa. A série de ataques físicos de Black Star continuou, até um ponto em que estavam bem próximos um do outro, ele com uma de suas mãos segurando Amanda.

-Grande onda das estrelas negras.

Assim que Black Star pronunciou isso, Gabriele e Isa foram arremesadas longe, ainda sentindo a onda da alma dele percorrendo seus corpos. Mas a principal atinginda foi Amanda. Ela voltou a sua forma humana e caiu desmaiada, a poucos centimetros de Black Star.

O grupo que assistia olhava incrédulo. Já tinham visto ele assim. Ou alguém o parava ou algo realmente ruim iria acontecer. Tsubaki correu para a frente dele, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

-Black Star, por favor, pare! - pediu ela, em tom de choro

Tsubaki ainda continuaria, se o barulho de metal raspando no chão não tivesse feito ela olhar para trás. Gabriele tinha se levantado, pegado Isa e estava em posição de guarda. Seu olhar não era mais determinado. Havia fúria, revolta, ira nele. Black Star tocou no braço da sua parceira gentil, mas friamente, como que pedindo para ela se afastar.

-Eu já disse. Fique longe disso, Tsubaki. - repetiu ele

Dito isso, ele avançou uma segunda vez para cima da adversária, mas agora era diferente. Ela não só conseguiu defesas perfeitas, como inverteu a situação e começou a atacar, obrigando Black Star a se defender. A agilidade e destreza dela confundiram fácil o garoto, que abriu uma brecha, tomando um chute no tórax que o jogou no chão. Ele logo sentiu a keyblade sendo cravada em seu ombro. O corte logo começou a sangrar, mas não era de fato preocupante. Mas fora fundamental para o próximo ataque.

-Thunder. - sussurrou Gabriele

Pela segunda vez, ela só disse a primeira palavra que lhe veio a cabeça. Mas a corrente elétrica, em contato com um dos mais fortes condutores da mesma, automaticamente se espalhou pelo corpo de Black Star. Ele soltou um grito de dor, antes de ficar inconsciente.

Isa logo voltou ao seu estado humano, e correu para o lado de sua irmã, assim como Gabriele. O mesmo fez Tsubaki, colocando a cabeça de Black Star em seu colo, aliviada pelo garoto ainda estar respirando. Isa passou o braço por trás da irmã, erguendo-a. Ela se mexeu um pouco, e abriu os olhos lentamente. Assim que os abriu completamente, foi abraçada fortemente pela irmã.

Maka, Kid, Lizz, Patty e Soul ainda estavam estáticos. Nem notaram que Stein estava praticamente ao lado deles desde que Black Star mandara sua técnica final.

-O que foi aquilo? - perguntou Kid

-Magia. - respondeu Stein

-Professor Stein! - exclamou Maka, se virando para ele – Então isso significa que ela é...

-Uma bruxa? - interrompeu ele – Não. Os keyblade masters têm domínio da magia, mas essa é um pouco diferente da magia das bruxas. São ondas da alma amplificadas, como o seu Majogari, só que em diferentes níveis e diferentes elementos. - houve uma pausa antes de ele continuar – Parece que elas já conseguiram controlar esse elemento...

-E outro também. - disse Soul – Da primeira vez que vimos elas, também houve um ataque desse, só que um pouco diferente...

-Realmente... - refletiu Maka – Eu queria até ter te perguntado o que era, mas acabei me esquecendo...

Gabriele, conferindo que Amanda estava de fato bem, se levantou e caminhou até Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki, não é? - chamou, fazendo Tsubaki olhar para ela – Acho que devo desculpas... Não devia ter pegado tão pesado...

-Não, está tudo bem. - falou Tsubaki, se virando novamente para o parceiro – Alguém teria que pará-lo mesmo...

Em poucos minutos, a frente da escola estava limpa de novo. Cada equipe voltou para sua casa, depois de um dia relativamente cheio.

Gabriele se viu novamente lúcida em meio a um sonho. Estava num quarto, bem familiar a ela, e estava de frente para a porta. Conseguia ouvir alguns soluços baixos de choro.

'_Gabi..._'

Novamente aquela voz.

-Já disse para não me chamar assim – disse a garota, num tom frio

'_Ah, claro, desculpa... E... acho que se lembra desse quarto..._'

-Como poderia esquecer... - suspirou ela, se virando para trás

Atrás dela, havia uma comoda e uma cama encostada a uma janela, que revelava a luz da estranha lua de Death City entre as cortinas. Em cima da cama, uma garotinha, de no máximo seis anos, chorava baixo, a face encostada nos braços, que por sua vez abraçavam os joelhos. O cabelo negro curto, as mangas do pijama que vestia já molhadas... Aquela era Gabriele, que todas as noites chorou ininterruptamente durante seus anos da infância, se é que tivera uma.

'_Gabriele... Como keyblade master, seu coração deve estar preenchido pela luz. Mas toda luz projeta uma sombra. Ainda há sentimentos a serem superados..._'

-Eu não sei do que está falando... - interompeu Gabriele, se segurando para não chorar

'_Sabe, e se não sabe, é só olhar com atenção essa cena. Lembra-se do porquê que você chorava tanto?_'

-Eu já superei isso... - respondeu ela, entredentes, com a cabeça baixa

'_Não, não superou. Você simplesmente começou a negar a existência dele._'

Gabriele acordou pouco depois, sentindo o rosto úmido das lágrimas. As últimas palavras ainda soavam em sua mente. Mas, ignorar não é o mesmo que superar? No fundo, ela sabia que não. A mínima brecha e a revolta e o medo voltavam, assim como a vontade de chorar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia ficar pensando nisso. Afinal, tinha aula cedo.


	4. Capítulo IV: Superação

**Capítulo IV - Superação**

Gabriele saiu do seu quarto e foi para o banheiro, agradecendo pelas gêmeas ainda estarem dormindo. Tomou um banho rápido, e em pouco tempo já estava arrumada. Se dirigiu a sala, onde encontrou Isa sentada no sofá.

-Bom dia, Isa. Cadê a Amanda?

Isa nem precisou responder, pois Amanda as chamou da cozinha. Ambas foram até lá e tomaram o café da manhã. Pouco depois, alguém bateu na porta, que Gabriele logo foi atender. Ficou surpresa ao ver Kid, Lizz e Patty.

-Bom dia. - disse a keyblader – Algum problema?

-Não, nada. - respondeu Lizz – Simplesmente Kid fez questão de te acompanhar no caminho pra Shibusen.

Patty estava rindo ao final da frase, e era possível ver que Kid estava levemente corado.

-E por que não? - falou Gabriele, fazendo ele sorrir

Ela entrou para chamar suas parceiras, enquanto Patty cantarolava 'Kid tá apaixonado!' as gargalhadas, deixando ele ainda mais vermelho. Ela parou quando a outra equipe chegou a porta. O grupo seguiu seu caminho, os shokunins mais atrás, conversando descontraidamente.

O caminho não era muito longo, em pouco tempo chegaram a escola e se separaram, Kid alegando que tinha que falar com o pai. As três continuaram seguindo tranquilamente, até que Black Star e Tsubaki sairam de um corredor lateral.

Todos pararam, e o rapaz deu um olhar ressentido, com uma ponta de raiva. Tsubaki se perguntava o que fazer, ou o que ele iria fazer. Ele ainda ficou mais um segundo parado, depois recomeçou a andar na direção da classe.

-Hey, Black Star... - chamou Gabriele

Ele parou quando ouviu seu nome. Ela abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo antes de continuar.

-Desculpa por ontem.

Os quatro se viraram para ela.

-Eu não devia ter dito aquilo... Sei que te machucou, então, desculpa... - ela deu um sorriso fraco ao continuar – Aquilo foi mais pra mim do que pra você.

Black Star a encarava surpreso. Ele a desafiara, ela ganhara, e agora ela lhe pedia desculpas, e admitindo um sentimento que até na sua própria mente ele negava ter. Por mais que não quisesse, tinha que concordar que ela era a mais forte. Tanto na luta quanto na emoção.

-Gabriele. - ele falou, no fim de alguns segundos, fazendo todos olharem para ele – Você não me deve desculpas. Eu devo.

A shokunin levantou o rosto, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Estavam distantes, demonstrando uma reflexão profunda. Logo depois ele se virou, continuando seu caminho.

-Só não se esqueça. Eu sou quem vai superar Deus. - concluiu ele, com as mãos por trás da cabeça

Tsubaki sorriu, e lançou um olhar agradecido para Gabriele. Deu algumas passadas rápidas para conseguir ficar ao lado de seu parceiro. A equipe ainda ficou um tempo parada, até que elas se lembraram da aula.

A aula seguiu normalmente, e o tempo foi fechando. Quando sairam da sala, uma chuva fraca caia. Gabriele conseguiu se afastar das gêmeas e caminhar livremente pela Shibusen. Saiu do prédio e continuou andando, até chegar num bonito pátio, todo gramado e cheio de árvores. Sentou apoiada em uma que possuia galhos espaçados e sem muitas folhas, sendo possível sentir a chuva caindo em sua pele. Fechou os olhos, a respiração calma e profunda.

Permaneceu assim um longo tempo, deixando os pensamentos correrem livres, e tentando fazer com que as gotas de chuva não atingissem somente o seu corpo, mas também seu coração e, de algum jeito, lavassem-o.

-Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

Gabriele abriu os olhos, encontrando Maka a sua frente, esperando uma resposta.

-Claro, Maka.

A loira se sentou, apoiando os braços nos joelhos.

-Sabia que já faz uma hora que você sumiu? - perguntou Maka

Gabriele fez uma expressão de total surpresa. Achava que estava ali no máximo a vinte minutos.

-Vou entender como um não. - Maka sorriu ao responder por ela – Então, pode dizer o porquê disso? As gêmeas estão desesperadas atrás de você.

-Eu não queria preocupá-las. - defendeu-se Gabriele – Eu... só queria pensar um pouco...

-Bom, acho que se nem com elas você queria por perto, acho que eu nem devia estar aqui. - comentou

-Que isso, Maka... Você já é minha amiga. - Gabriele suspirou antes de continuar – Acho que aquele sonho realmente estava certo...

-Que sonho? - indagou Maka

Gabriele contou sobre ambos os sonhos, tentando não perder nenhum detalhe. A companheira permaneceu calada.

-Era nisso que eu estava pensando. - concluiu

-No que ela queria dizer quando falou das emoções que precisavam ser superadas? - perguntou Maka

-Eu quero saber é _como_ fazer isso. - rebateu a primeira

-E o que você sente?

Gabriele baixou o olhar. Maka ainda teve que esperar alguns segundos até que ela respirasse fundo e começasse.

-Sabe, Maka... Eu sempre tive muita raiva dos meus pais. Por mais que me dissessem que eles deviam ter uma boa razão pra me deixarem naquele orfanato, eu nunca consegui aceitar isso muito bem...

-Mas por que?

-Pelo simples fato de eu ter medo de que eu fosse tão inútil a ponto de nem meus pais me quererem... - confessou, a voz embargada, e a visão embaçando com as lágrimas – Todas as noites eu pensava nisso, e dormia com o travesseiro molhado de tanto chorar. Quando eu tinha 9 anos, comecei a ficar mais tempo na rua do que no orfanato. Era um jeito de ignorar tudo o que eu sntia. Com o tempo, fui me acostumando a fazer isso. Comecei a tomar conta das gêmeas, e continuava me fingindo de forte. - as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, se juntando a água da chuva – Só fingir, porque... - ela deu um sorriso nervoso, com um tom revoltado na voz – Olha pra mim, mal consigo falar disso sem começar a chorar... Eu sou uma fraca mesmo...

Maka se levantou, o que fez Gabriele se levantar também. Assim que ela se pos de pé, Maka colocou as mãos em seu ombro, sacudindo-a um pouco, e fazendo-a olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

-Presta atenção, Gabriele! Você não é fraca, nem inútil, em nada! Eu vi como você derrotou Black Star, como você derrota os heartless, e eu vejo como você cuida de Isa e Amanda, quase como se fossem suas próprias irmãs! Se isso é ser fraca, se isso é ser inútil... Não sei mais o significado dessas palavras.

Gabriele ainda estava surpreendida pela ação da amiga. O verde de seus olhos faiscava, demonstrando uma revolta superficial, que fazia notar a determinação por trás de tudo o que falou.

E ela _tinha razão_.

Os soluços contidos foram cessando pouco a pouco, assim como as lágrimas. Por fim, ela sorriu.

-Obrigada, Maka. Não sei nem como eu estaria sem o que você me disse.

A amiga sorriu de volta, e logo ambas estavam fazendo o caminho de volta.

Isa e Amanda estavam no pátio frontal da Shibusen. Maka garantira que acharia Gabriele e a levaria pra lá.

-Isa... Será que a Maka-chan conseguiu achar a Gabi?

A irmã ainda ia responder, mas se calou quando viu Gabriele e Maka chegando. Ela e Amanda correram até elas e praticamente se jogaram em Gabriele.

-Gabiiiiiiii! - exclaram ambas, em unissono

-Onde você estava? - perguntou Amanda

-Por que fez isso? - completou Isa

-Pode deixar que eu respondo tudo. - disse Gabriele, antes que continuassem – Mas lá em casa, porque acho que precisamos de um banho depois de tanto pegar chuva, não é?

As duas riram, assentindo. Soltaram-se e começaram a andar, Gabriele ainda parada.

-Mais uma vez, obrigada, Maka. - falou

-Me agradeça não pensando mais que é fraca, ok? - pediu Maka

Ela se limitou a assentir com um sorriso. Foi até as gêmeas e seguiram pra casa.

Ela sentia a chuva, igual a da tarde anterior. Estava de olhos fechados, mas intuia que estava naquele mesmo pátio. Era um daqueles sonhos de novo. Só que agora era diferente. Não havia aquela tensão inicial de sempre. Sentia-se leve, simplesmente sentindo o sonho.

'_Parece que alguém está bem melhor._'

-Realmente estou. - respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados, e sem a frieza original

'_Talvez agora... Você consiga me ver._'

Gabriele abriu os olhos, se levantando. A sua frente, estava uma mulher de cabelos negros presos numa trança, e que chegavam até um pouco acima da cintura, e uma expressão meiga, a doçura refletindo em seus olhos de um cinza escuro. Ela trajava um casaco, uma blusa, uma calça e sapatilhas, todos brancos.

-Quem é você? - perguntou novamente, mas sem o tom de comando e medo anterior

_Eu já disse, não importa. _Ela se aproximou, e colocou a mão no rosto de Gabriele, o seu olhar demonstrando pura emoção _O que importa... É que estamos juntas novamente._

-Novamente?... - murmurou, fazendo uma expressão de dúvida

Ela sorriu e tirou alguns fios que grudavam no rosto de Gabriele devido a chuva.

_Você sabe disso. Bem no fundo, você sabe._

Foi a vez de Gabriele sorrir. Realmente. No fundo, sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar, só a julgar pela calma e a paz que transmitia. Só se perguntava de onde.

-Por favor... - insistiu Gabriele – Eu sei que te conheço, mas não consigo lembrar...

_Ainda não, Gabi..._

-Um nome? - tentou

A mulher sorriu antes de responder

_Melissa_.


	5. NA  Muito importante!

**N/A - Muito importante!**

Bem, vim comunicar que ficarei por algum tempo sem nenhuma atualização nas minhas fics.

É o seguinte: Daqui a pouco mais de um mês(21 de novembro, pra ser exata), vai ocorrer uma das provas mais importantes da minha vida-é algo como o vestibular, só que pra entrar no ensino médio- e eu preciso estudar muito, principalmente nessa reta final. Então, por esse período de tempo, eu estarei off, desligada de qualquer tela(à exceção da televisão, já que eu tenho que me manter informada ¬¬).  
Mas, acalmem-se, afinal, entre uma matéria e outra, eu puxo um caderno e vo escrevendo(com a desculpa que to treinando redação xDDD) Então, quando eu voltar, já devo ter uns capítulos adiantados e poderei até postar mais regularmente =)

Então, até mais, e me desejem sorte =)


	6. Capítulo V: Kid kun

_**Capítulo V - Kid-kun**_

Gabriele acordou pouco depois. Sentou-se e começou a pensar. Melissa... Tinha certeza de que já tinha ouvido esse nome, mas não conseguia lembrar onde. Ainda ficou alguns minutos pensando nisso, afinal hoje não teria aula. Poderia ter ficado a manhã inteira em sua cama, mas o estômago falou mais alto. Ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha, onde as gêmeas já estavam tomando seu café-da-manhã.

-O que houve, Gabi? - Amanda perguntou – Você geralmente acorda mais cedo que a gente.

-Eu acordei já faz um tempo... - ela parou para pegar uma maçã e mordê-la - É que... Eu estava pensando.

-Teve outro sonho daqueles? - indagou Isa

Gabriele se limitou a assentir. Tinha contado sobre seus sonhos para as gêmeas na tarde anterior.

-Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa, tipo quem é que está falando com você e por que? - continuou a garota de cabelo laranja

A keyblader ainda demorou um pouco para responder.

-Dessa vez... Eu vi ela.

O olhar das gêmeas denotou total surpresa.

-E como ela era? - ambas disseram em uníssono

Gabriele descreveu-a, assim como o último sonho, e, ao terminar, perguntou:

-Aliás, vocês conhecem alguma Melissa?

Elas se entreolharam e, em seguida, baixaram o olhar, pensativas. Era incrível como eram bem parecidas até no jeito de agir.

-Melissa... - murmurou Isa

-Esse nome não me é estranho... - completou Amanda

-Aliás, acho que foi até você que falou algo... - a primeira comentou, olhando para Gabriele

-Mas agora não consigo lembrar... - concluiu a irmã

-Quer saber, acho melhor não pensarmos nisso. - interrompeu Gabriele – Então, temos algum plano para hoje?

Vendo ambas meneando a cabeça, Gabriele logo pegou o celular.

-Vou ligar para a Maka-chan. - disse, antes que as gêmeas perguntassem – Talvez ela tenha alguma ideia de algo para fazer.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes e, quando foi atendido, foi ouvida a voz de Soul.

-Bom dia, Soul-san. A Maka-chan está?

Gabriele ainda permaneceu um pouco mais de tempo na chamada, se despedindo e desligando o celular.

-Parece que a Maka-chan tinha combinado de sair com suas amigas. - informou a garota – Como isso foi há alguns dias, ela ainda não nos conhecia, e acabou não se lembrando de nos chamar.

As três suspiraram, ao que Gabriele procurou outro número em seu celular, logo chamando-o.

-Para quem está ligando? - perguntou Amanda

-Para o Kid-kun. - respondeu a primeira – Se Maka-chan saiu com Lizz e Patty, ele provavelmente também não deve ter nada para fazer.

-E é claro que você já pegou o telefone dele. - disse Isa, com um olhar zombeteiro

-O que quer dizer? - perguntou, sem entender onde a amiga queria chegar

-Não é óbvio? - rebateu – Eu nunca vi você sorrir tanto ao lado de um garoto.

Gabriele pode sentir como ficou corada depois da fala de Isa. E mais ainda quando ouviu a voz dele do outro lado da linha. Tirou isso da mente, mesmo ouvindo as risadas abafadas das gêmeas. Saiu da cozinha, para voltar algum tempo depois, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Kid-kun teve a ideia de visitar Twilight Town, já que agora não há mais heartless. O que acham?

As gêmeas consentiram e, pouco antes das três saírem, Isa não pode deixar de comentar:

-E esse sorriso no seu rosto é só por causa da cidade, certo, Gabi?

Ela riu ainda mais com o rosto vermelho de sua amiga.

Kid e Gabriele estavam debruçados na mureta do pátio em frente a estação, mesmo lugar onde se encontraram pela primeira vez. As gêmeas ficaram em uma das lojas do centro, dizendo para eles que poderiam seguir sem elas, alegando que poderiam demorar. Mas nada tirava da cabeça de Gabriele que elas só queriam mais era deixá-los sozinhos, para depois pertubarem ela com um interrogatório que, no mínimo, iria deixá-la chateada.

-É uma bela vista, não é? - perguntou o jovem shinigami

A garota, tirada de seus pensamentos, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Virou-se para trás e olhou para a torre do relógio. Provavelmente seria ainda mais bonito olhar para a cidade daquele ponto.

-Vem. - disse ela, pegando o garoto pelo pulso

Kid foi puxado para dentro da estação, e em pouco tempo eles acharam a escada que levava até o topo da torre. Assim que chegaram, não puderam deixar de exclamar:

-Uau!...

De cima da torre era possível ver praticamente a cidade inteira. E um horizonte belíssimo, mesmo com a luz fraca do crepúsculo. Ou, talvez, até por causa dela, que dava uma sensação nostálgica e, ao mesmo tempo, revigorante.

Eles se sentaram e permaneceram um longo tempo conversando, até que Gabriele viu as gêmeas no pátio. Quando ela estava se direcionando para a escada, acabou tropeçando, não caindo no chão devido a Kid segurá-la.

Nesse momento, ambos ficaram bem próximos um do outro. Gabriele estava olhando diretamente para os olhos dele. Não sabia o porquê, mas toda vez que olhava para o contraste que aquele tom quase dourado dos olhos dele e seu cabelo negro, o seu coração ia para um ritmo mais rápido que poderia imaginar. Ficaram ainda algum tempo assim, sentindo aquela aflitiva e deliciosa sensação, até que se soltaram, extremamente corados.

Desceram as escadas em silêncio, e o caminho de volta também foi assim. As gêmeas estavam morrendo de curiosidade para saber porque ambos estavam assim, mas preferiram perguntar para ela quando chegassem em casa.

Assim que chegaram, Gabriele praticamente se jogou no sofá, enquanto as outras duas pararam em pé, na sua frente.

-Então, vai nos contar por que vocês dois ficaram tão calados de repente? - começou Amanda

-Não aconteceu nada... - ela tentou justificar, mas sem achar desculpa nenhuma

-Mas quase aconteceu, não foi? - Isa interrompeu seu pensamento

Ao tom de vermelho que se tornou sua pele, as gêmeas caíram na risada.

-Ah, vai, conta Gabi, por favor! - pediu Amanda

-Você sabe que nós somos suas melhores amigas, não é? - Isa falou, numa maneira de tentar convencê-la

Elas ainda persistiram bastante, fazendo a garota saiu da sala e se trancou no quarto. Não por causa delas, mas sim para ficar um pouco sozinha. Precisava primeiro organizar seus pensamentos, entender o que sentia, para só depois falar com outra pessoa.

Foi quando notou. Ao olhar pela janela, pode ver a estranha lua de Death City. Tinham saído no início da tarde, e só tinham voltado a noite. Era incrível como o tempo passara tão rápido...

Sacudiu a cabeça quando se pegou pensando em Kid. Deitou-se em sua cama, tentando esquecê-lo por um momento que fosse. Acabou adormecendo.

A brisa suave a fez abrir os olhos. Estava numa praia de águas do mais puro azul e areias claras. Ela sorriu, pois, mesmo sem saber o porquê, aquele lugar lhe dava uma sensação extremamente boa. Então, sentou-se na areia, retirou as botas e colocou seus pés na parte em que as ondas se quebravam, sentindo aquele delicioso vai e vém da água.

_É uma praia muito bonita, não?_

Nem precisava se virar para saber quem tinha falado. Melissa logo se sentou ao seu lado.

_Sabe que, pela primeira vez desde que nos vimos, você não dormiu pensando se iria me encontrar ou não... _

-Tive um dia meio ocupado... - mentiu a garota

_E tudo por causa de um certo garoto de cabelos negros, acertei?_

-Não acredito! - suspirou, de cabeça baixa – Até alguém que eu só vejo em sonhos acha que eu tenho algo com o Kid-kun!

_Eu nunca te deixei, Gabi... _Gabriele olhou para ela e arqueou uma sombracelha, numa total expressão de dúvida_ E, também... Eu consigo ver o seu coração_

Gabriele voltou o rosto para o horizonte, olhando de canto de olho para ela. Cada vez que a via, surgiam mais perguntas, e cada vez menos respostas.

-Consegue ver... Meu coração? - indagou, mesmo sabendo que a resposta seria vaga

_Temos uma ligação muito forte, sabia? _Ela passou a mão na cabeça de Gabriele

-Eu saberia se me falasse mais sobre você. - rebateu a garota

Melissa colocou ambos os braços por cima dos joelhos, com seu olhar se perdendo na linha que separava o ceú do oceano.

_Estamos num conjunto de ilhas chamado Destiny Islands. A razão de você se sentir tão bem é porque você nasceu aqui_

_-_E-eu nasci aqui? - o tom se confundia entre pergunta e exclamação – Mas, eu cresci em Death City!

_Cresceu. Mas você não é de lá. Você foi levada para lá quando a escuridão começou a ameaçar essas ilhas_

-E como você sabe disso? - perguntou, ainda mais confusa

Melissa se levantou antes de continuar

_Um dia... Eu te contarei toda a verdade. Mas acho que agora ainda não é o momento._

-Porque será que eu sinto que esse dia nunca vai chegar? - murmurou ela

_Tenha paciência. Vai chegar. Enquanto isso, tente ser mais sincera consigo mesma. Kid é um rapaz legal._ Melissa ainda sorriu antes de completar _E vocês realmente fazem um casal bonito_

Gabriele sentiu mais uma vez aquela deliciosa brisa marítima, antes de fechar os olhos. Quando abriu-os, estava novamente em seu quarto.


	7. Capítulo VI: Sumiço

**Capítulo VI – Sumiço**

Gabriele suspirou ao sentar-se na cama. Agora, não só estava com a mente confusa como com o coração disparado. Nem conseguia decidir no que pensar primeiro. E onde será que era Destiny Islands? Será que ainda estava tomada pela escuridão? Cada vez mais perguntas surgiam em sua mente, sem nenhuma resposta. Acabou decidindo-se por levantar da cama e ir fazer alguma coisa, para assim deixar sua mente ocupada.

Assim que chegou na cozinha, percebeu que as gêmeas estavam mais quietas do que o habitual, principalmente Amanda, que nem respondeu ao seu bom dia.

-Então, algum plano para hoje? - perguntou, ao que Isa simplesmente meneou a cabeça

Pouco depois, a irmã simplesmente saiu da cozinha, cabisbaixa. Gabriele ainda chamou ela, perguntando aonde ia, mas ela nada respondeu. A morena ainda fez a menção de ir atrás dela, mas Isa segurou seu pulso.

-Deixa ela. Acho que Amanda precisa ficar um pouco sozinha. - disse, com o tom de voz um pouco triste

-O que houve? - indagou a primeira, preocupada

-Hoje é o 'aniversário' do dia em que Traverse Town foi destruída. - ela deu um suspiro antes de continuar – E eu nunca te contei, mas... Amanda não estava comigo, e sim com a mamãe.

Gabriele arregalou os olhos, percebendo o peso que tinha aquela informação.

-Então, quando sua mãe morreu... - a voz foi sumindo, sem que conseguisse continuar

-Exatamente. - confirmou a primeira – Ela estava ao lado dela.

A mais velha engoliu em seco. Era difícil pensar que Amanda, geralmente tão sorridente, tinha uma memória dessa assombrando-a. Talvez fosse realmente melhor deixá-la um pouco sozinha. Mesmo assim, ainda havia uma sensação ruim quanto a fazer isso.

-Então, teve outro sonho com Melissa essa noite? - perguntou Isa, tirando-a de seus devaneios

Ainda com a nítida sensação de que não deveria ter deixado a amiga sozinha, Gabriele assentiu, e contou o que descobrira sobre si, embora ocultasse a parte da conversa sobre Kid.

-Como será que está Destiny Islands? - perguntou Isa ao final do relato, verbalizando sua maior dúvida

-Eu realmente gostaria de saber... - suspirou – Mesmo que eu não tenha ficado muito tempo por lá, é a minha casa do mesmo jeito.

-Talvez o Stein-sensei saiba onde fica. - comentou a primeira – Ou então Maka-chan... Ela fica tanto tempo na biblioteca...

Ambas riram depois da última frase. Decidiram que seria melhor saírem um pouco também, afinal o dia não era dos melhores para Isa. Talvez um tempo com seus novos amigos e passaria esquecida aquela data.

Não demoraram muito para ligarem para a casa de Maka. Quem atendeu não foi ela, e sim seu companheiro. Quando Gabriele perguntou se tinham algo planejado para o domingo, Soul automaticamente pediu para se encontrarem na quadra da cidade depois do almoço, pois hoje era dia de basquete. A morena poderia jurar que ouviu Maka reclamando em volume bem alto antes de desligar o telefone.

Todo o grupo estava reunido ao chegarem, o que resultou em número ímpar. Maka queria demais sair do jogo, estava escrito no rosto dela, porém Lizz foi mais rápida.

-Me tirem dessa, pois acabei de fazer as unhas. - contestou a última – Então, ficarei de juíza.

-De novo não... - murmurou a shokunin, quase chorando

Os times ficaram divididos com Soul, Black Star, Kid e Tsubaki no primeiro e Maka, Gabriele, Isa e Patty no segundo. O shokunin de cabelo azul logo sugeriu 'punições' para o capitão do time que perdesse. Kid ficou como capitão do primeiro time, e a punição seria desnivelar os quadros de sua casa em 3 centímetros. Maka seria a capitã do segundo, porém Gabriele tomou o lugar dela, com o acordo de que emprestaria sua moto para Soul caso perdessem. O brilho nos olhos vermelhos do rapaz foi notório, assim como o alívio de sua parceira. Só não contavam com o fato de que tanto Gabriele quanto Isa eram ótimas jogadoras.

Estavam a quase meia hora jogando, e o placar praticamente empatado, quando, de repente, Isa caiu de joelhos no chão. Gabriele automaticamente foi para o lado dela, vendo a garota ter um calafrio e colocar a mão na altura do coração, ofegante. Os demais formaram um quase círculo ao redor da mais nova.

-O que houve, Isa? - perguntou a amiga, nitidamente preocupada

-Amanda... - falou, com a voz quebrada – Algo aconteceu com ela, posso sentir...

A shokunin sentiu que o ar de seus pulmões sumiu. Sabia que Isa não estava inventando algo assim, como gêmeas, uma era muito ligada a outra, podendo sentir se estivessem em real perigo. Droga, por que não tinha ouvido sua intuição e impedido a garota de sair de casa sozinha?

Rapidamente tirou os pensamentos de culpa da mente e se levantou, pedindo para os que ali estavam ajudarem a procurá-la. Assentiram prontamente, e cada equipe seguiu em uma direção diferente.

Já estavam a horas procurando, o céu estava começando a mudar para o laranja característico do crepúsculo. Gabriele e Isa estavam em um dos limites da cidade, o mesmo que tinham visitado no dia anterior, a estação cujo trem levava para Twilight Town. Estavam quase saindo de lá, quando a menor viu algo brilhando no chão. Correu até o ponto brilhante, que revelou ser um cordão.

-Essa não... - balbuciou ela, enquanto sua amiga colocava-se ao seu lado

Gabriele engoliu em seco ao ver o objeto. Como em geral ficava por baixo da blusa, quase ninguém percebia, mas ela sabia que as gêmeas usavam dois cordões, Isa com um pingente de estrela e Amanda com um pingente de lua. E lá estava, na mão de Isa, o astro noturno brilhando com a incidência dos últimos raios solares daquele dia.


End file.
